The invention presented herein relates to a system for controlling the amplitude of a self-resonant scanner and, more particularly, for controlling the amplitude of such a scanner when used in a laser beam printer of the type requiring a high degree of scanner amplitude control.
While the movement of a self-resonant scanner is highly reproducible, the degree of precision for the scanner amplitude that is afforded by such a scanner and its drive circuit does not meet the requirements of a laser printer wherein the amplitude of the self-resonant scanner must be within an accuracy of +/-0.1%. Both the scanner and the drive circuit for the scanner will drift in characteristics with temperature so factory adjustment of the scan amplitude will not provide the desired precision. Precision control of the scanner amplitude is needed since it is related to the rate at which data is clocked for on-off control of the laser in a laser printer.